


pit-stop

by tatiana_romanoff



Series: freaks of nature [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Post-Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Road Trips, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiana_romanoff/pseuds/tatiana_romanoff
Summary: They have an objective, but it's easier said than done.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: freaks of nature [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918135





	pit-stop

**Author's Note:**

> do i know what i'm doing?? no

_Find the Winchesters,_ Maire had said, like it wouldn’t be the same as searching for a pair of needles in a haystack. _Find John, find your dad._

Three weeks later, Winona pulls the car into a gas station, somewhere in the middle of Bumfuck, Ohio, and cuts the engine.

Eva stretches and opens the passenger’s side door. They’ve been driving for hours stuck in close quarters, music too loud, and with that terrible expression since Winona picked her up (the look that says her Stanford University sweatshirt is at the bottom of her duffel, and she knows she’s never going back.)

“Get me a burrito,” Winona grumbles. They can dredge up all their skeletons later, for now there are more important matters to attend to. “I’m starving.”

Eva spares her a glance and a snort. “Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Do I look like Mother Theresa?” She asks, as she climbs out and disappears inside.

The other brunette flips her off and gets out next to fill the tank. If Blue is going to make it another fifty miles to the nearest motel, she needs a refill—and fast.

“Dad would kick my ass if he knew how hard I was pushing you,” Winona says, running a hand over the smooth paint. She gives the roof a quick pat and inserts the nozzle into the gas pump. “But you can take it, can’t you, sweetheart?”

A traditional suburban family filling up their RV at the next station gives her a funny look, and she responds by grinning with all her teeth.

They avert their eyes. The father of the bunch looks ready to piss himself.

“Are you talking to yourself?”

Winona turns to find Eva has already returned, holding two plastic bags of supplies. Tucked under her arm is a brown paper bag.

“Is that my burrito?” She twists her head to look as her twin gets back in without an answer, tossing the stuff in the backseat and sticking out her tongue.

Winona finishes, pays the allotted amount of change, and returns to the wheel. At this point the RV family has driven off, with places to go, and they need to do the same.

She puts the keys in the ignition and Eva drops the burrito in her lap, leaning forward to crank the volume up even more.

_I’m just a freak of nature singing an old song_

_Doing you no wrong_

_I’m just a freak of nature using my wisdom_

_Living for freedom_

Sooner or later, a lead will turn up. Something always does.


End file.
